02199
}} is the 2,201st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 1 May, 1997. Plot Part 1 It is the morning of Eric and Dee's wedding. Eric is woken up by Butch Dingle and finds himself tied to the pigs fence at Wishing Well Cottage. He rushes off when he sees the time. Dee is waiting anxiously for Eric when Rachel calls round. She apologises for the girls’ bitchy behaviour last night. Eric walks in and notices that half his moustache has been removed. Jack is pleased to hear from his solicitor that the sale of the farm should be completed next week. The Sugdens are due to see Andy's headmistress this afternoon. Rachel has a go at cutting Eric's hair. Lisa and Mandy decorate the Dingle bus while Zak slips off to get Eric's wedding present. Biff asks Roy to cover for him this afternoon. He doesn't give a reason. Lisa ushers Butch and Marlon out of the pub and freshens up their breath. Betty asks Vic to look in on Seth whilst she is at the wedding. She also asks Viv to put a card in the Post Office window advertising for lodgers seeing as Terry is leaving. Vic admits that he knew that Terry was leaving. Viv pretends that she is not bothered. Eric is waiting anxiously for his best man to turn up. The rest of his moustache has been shaved off. The Dingles turn up on the bus, but there is no sign of Zak, then Eric remembers that he has got the rings. Biff meets his mum in a café. He is not impressed when she is late. Zak turns up at the registry office. He has brought a surprise for Eric – Sam Dingle. Eric introduces him to Dee as his best man. Part 2 The wedding ceremony takes place. Eric tells Dee that he loves her in her own language. The Sugdens and Andy have a meeting with the head and Miss Cullen. Andy apologises to Miss Cullen, but that is not enough. The head decides to exclude him from school for 3 weeks. She wants him to think about his future at the school. Sandra Fowler tells Biff that she has seen his father. He is in a nursing home in Skipdale now. Biff is still determined not to get involved with him. Jack and Sarah think that Miss Cullen is being harsh on Andy. She tells them that she has stuck up for him in the past, but he needs to learn acceptable behaviour now. He will still have schoolwork to do at home. Vic finds Donna on the phone to Kelly. He tries to trace the call without any luck. Eric talks to Sam at the reception. He apologises for the plate business which ended up with Sam being put on bail. Sam explains that he got a lift over from Ireland with a pig farmer who is chasing his mum. He asks to be introduced to Dee and then asks her if she has got a sister. Alan warns Eric to look after Dee. Alan doesn't seem bothered when Terry tells him that he is moving to Leeds. He goes off to open up the Woolpack and finds Donna on the doorstep. They talk about Terry. Zak asks Sam about Nellie. He then lets slip that Sam is his favourite son. Butch is hurt. Zoe and Steve arrive at the wedding reception. Rachel is cool with them. Sam tells Zak that he would like to come home, but he can't. He has got a job as a delivery boy now (for Tommy) at the local shop and a dog called Shep. Biff tells Kathy that he knows where his father is now. Kathy offers to go with him if he decides to visit. Eric has arranged for a vintage rolls royce to take him and Dee away on honeymoon. The police arrive though. They are looking for Sam. He hides while everyone covers up for him. Eric and Dee are touring Britain on their honeymoon, starting in Whitby. Dee throws her bouquet and Mandy pushes Linda out of the way so that she can catch it. Everyone throws confetti. Dee worries that Eric has not said goodbye to Sam, but when they get into the car, Sam turns out to be their driver. The only trouble is, he cannot drive. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes